THEORYCRAFTING Expansion 4
Players chase Zul to Hymn, where he has opened yet another void gate and is laying siege to the city alongside an army of Tvorin Ymildanes. Players level from 88-90 while assisting the fight against the darkness. * Players enter Alminheim from the north via Lovenholm and meet the remaining neutral Ymildanes. Questing in Alminheim from 90-94. Players can enter the Ley Well dungeon at level 90 if they have completed the Lynwode quest line. At level 94, players can enter the Myrborg in Tvorgard to face off against the Avante Commander Asgerbard. * Next, players enter the dark Woods of Aln via Mistveil Cove where they will face Magmadon and a new breed of Naga never before seen - flame infused sea serpents that harness fire magic in addition to illusion and shadow magic with strength never before seen in a Gorgon. These Naga will be seen again on Moonpine Shore. * In the mountains of Pine Peaks, players will meet Majordomo Oakrot, Arcaius' right hand, as well as meeting Arcaius himself for the first time on Urozond. Deep in the woods is a powerful diety named Kasumi, the Mist Warden, who can channel power directly from the Moon for infinite rejuvenative effects. Arcaius wants the Mist Warden to fuel the Nightshade to serve as a substitute for the original Crucible's life-giving properties. * Other characters; Cernius & Arduin Barkskin are introduced in this zone. Together, you, Arduin, Cernius and Kasumi fight Oakrot and Arcaius at the end of the quest zone. * Kasumi is a young female character that can take the form of a fox (or a fox that can take the form of a human girl). Kasumi is bubbly and playful, but powerful. Kasumi mainly wields healing magics, but also uses powerful offensive lunar magic - something unique to her. Her power strengthens the more the moon is visible in the night sky. * In Kalaha, players face off against Demios and his fiery minions. The flaming desert region has tall sand dunes and fiery sand storms under thundering skies. Demios himself walks across the land, you will take fire damage from merely being near him. He is a level ?? (Boss) that cannot be killed. More on this to come. * Players in Orcosh will face a dark occult of orcs and ogres that have sided with "the dark one" who does not appear to be Arcaius, but in fact someone entirely different. The void is strong here, and players will once again face off against Zul before chasing him into the Twilight Glade for your final encounter. * While in the Twilight glades, the players face horrors they have never seen before. Dark beings grown from the Nightshade, twisted by the Nether and burnt by flames of Gehennok. Players will face Demios, Arcaius, Magmadon, have a long awaited final showdown with Zul'thurux where he transforms into a horrific malformation and learn the identity of the Dark One. * First raid is Avante Garde in Grundhagen, final boss is Oden Ragnar (Tier 15) * Second raid is Oakrot's lair in Aln. Shrine of the Moon. (Tier 15) * Third raid is one boss raid - Zul Thurux final form, consuming a stone castle in Ogri'la (Tier 15, requires completion of first two raids to acecss). * Fourth Raid (Tier 16) is in Orcosh - Dark themed Orc raid, last boss is a Horseman? Death? * Fifth Raid (Tier 17) is the Fortress of Flame, large raid. Face off against Demios himself. * Sixth & Final Raid (Tier 18); the Nightshade. Large raid, Arcaius last boss. * FOUR HORSEMEN: Famine killed on Gondana. Pestilence killed in Oakrot's raid. Death killed in orc themed raid. War killed in the tomb of the horsemen. (???? - Revisit)